


Where They Otter Be

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animals, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For iantofish-moriartyspider, who wanted Johncroft at the zoo with either elephants or otters. <strike>I tried, therefore no one otter criticize me.</strike></p><p>John knows how he wants to celebrate his birthday, but, as usual, Mycroft goes above and beyond.</p><p>Rated PG for language and implied...activities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where They Otter Be

Mycroft actually chuckled when John's answer to where he'd like to go for his birthday had been, "The zoo."

It became painfully, awkwardly apparent that John had been serious.

"Oh. John, I'm sorry."

"No! No, it's okay. Forget it," John said, shrugging. "I'm fine with whatever you're going to cook up. The fancier the better," he said, rolling his eyes. He checked his watch. "I've got to be heading back anyway."

"John," Mycroft said.

"Look. Forget it. You'd just hate it the whole time anyway. I don't even know what made me say that. I haven't been in years. Let's...leave it."

"I can have Sherlock take you," Mycroft suggested.

"Definitely not," John said firmly. "He'd be rushing us, and he'd be complaining. And he'd tell me more information than I'd like to have about the people just trying to look at the animals. He's a chronic fun ruiner. I've got to go," John said, standing. He reached out to shake Mycroft's hand.

Mycroft's face fell at the hand offered, but he shook it and sighed as John left with a quick, "Bye!"

***

Dinner was a bit awkward. It was at John's favorite place, not Mycroft's, but that wasn't good enough apparently. "We can get the check," Mycroft offered.

"No. It's...it's good. I just." John sighed.

"What?"

"It's nothing!"

"John, I'm not stupid. And I want to help you. I," he paused. "I love you."

John smiled. "No, I've had a long day. There was...there was this kid this morning, I should have explained. Going on about his trip to the zoo. And I thought it might be a fun idea. Harry was a junior zoo keeper for a while. I never told you that, I don't think."

"No," Mycroft said, surprised. "You never did. I didn't mean to laugh at a serious suggestion. I was laughing more at the idea of myself at the zoo than at you choosing to go for your birthday."

"Oh. Well, if you don't want to go, we won't go. I want to do something with you. And not just dinner, because we do dinner all the time."

"We really do," admitted Mycroft. Then he added, "Alright. We'll go to the zoo."

"Not if you won't have fun."

"John," Mycroft said with a hint of urgency, "you don't know me at all if you don't think the stench and the cries of hundreds of trapped animals would mean nothing to me if you were only there next to me, enjoying it like you're bound to. We'll go on Saturday."

"Ha!" John says with pleased amusement. "Despite the stench and the cries, huh? Okay, let's do it, then."

*** 

"Camilla!" 

Mycroft managed not to let his face break into a grin as he watched John greet the older woman. She'd worked with Harry, and from what Harry and Camilla had told Mycroft on the phone, she'd let John shadow them a bit, despite the fact he'd been so young. Harry and Camilla still kept in touch now and then.

"So this is your young man, hm?" Camilla asked, looking Mycroft up and down. Mycroft was dressed extremely casually for him, in a paisley pink button down shirt, a pair of charcoal grey slacks, and a tall pair of black boots. 

"Yes, he is. I suppose everyone is young, in your book," John joked. "And I suppose this explains the incredible shift in wardrobe, does it? You still look too fancy to be anywhere near an animal. This is what this is about, right? Coming round with you to see to the animals. I don't even think that's legal."

"You're with the British Government now," Mycroft reminded John with a smirk.

John pinched Mycroft in the side in retaliation. "I'm glad I put on jeans and boots like you told me to," he admitted.

"Yes, everything would go so much better if you just did as I told you."

"If I did as you told me, you'd have never wanted me in the first place."

Mycroft slowly smiled, not at all willing to refute the claim.

***

John gave Mycroft a sympathetic look when he realized he was afraid of the elephant. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay," he said gently.

With some coaxing, Mycroft eventually reached out to pet her nose. He froze to the spot when she brushed him with her trunk, but John's hand at his back, John's murmur of, "Hey. Hey, it's okay, sweetheart," did the trick, and he began to relax a bit.

***

Mycroft didn't seem to have much of an appreciation for either chimpanzees or owls either.

***

They were not going to have any luck getting Mycroft to help with the tarantulas, despite Camilla's urging. John politely told her to fuck off, which made her laugh.

Mycroft liked the otters, though. He seemed fascinated by them, actually. 

"We finally found something he's not afraid of," Camilla teased.

"I like their little faces, for some reason. And the way they hold hands when they sleep; did you know that, John? They don't want to lose each other."

"That's actually pretty sweet," John admitted, helping Camilla get ready to feed them.

***

Mycroft and John returned home after a long day of helping out, looking pink and tan respectively from lack of sun protection, laughing and dirty and more than ready for a mutual shower, which ended up including other mutual activities.

And when they finally settled in to bed, Mycroft reached for John's hand, and John took it with enthusiasm. 

"Wouldn't want to lose you in the night," Mycroft murmured. 

"This was seriously the best day I've had in a very long time, Mycroft," said John. "And I'm proud of you for going with me, despite your distrust for most of the animals."

"I told you you were worth it," he said simply. "Turn out your lamp."

John turned out his lamp and cuddled closer in the dark, still holding onto Mycroft's hand. "I think the otters remind me of Sherlock, a bit."

"What are you even talking about?" Mycroft complained.

"Um. The faces. I think their little faces look like Sherlock, a bit."

Mycroft let go of John's hand. 

"You don't think so?" John asked with a laugh.

Mycroft cursed. "They do, don't they?"

John yawned and fought to find Mycroft's hand again, capturing it once more. "No idea how I'm going to top that when your birthday comes round," he said.

"You'll think of something," Mycroft said with a yawn.


End file.
